


Booty call

by Maguiressunset



Series: Stronger together. [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguiressunset/pseuds/Maguiressunset
Summary: Prompt for day two (Tuesday) of the OQPromptParty2018. Follows up the Stronger together verse. Smut.





	Booty call

**_For day two of the OQ Prompt Party._ **

 

**_A weekly date booty call in the on call room_ **

 

..::..

It seems like they can’t keep it in their pants anymore. 

Ever since their reunited as a couple and cherished each other in the most loving, -and passionate,- of ways, Robin and Regina have been having a very hard time to stay away from each other. Or well. At least Robin feels addicted to her touch, to her soft skin and delicious smell. 

He loves her, with his heart  _ and  _ his body. Every time his blue eyes look at her he is suddenly taken aback for how beautiful and perfect and sweet she looks. God. He wishes he could look at her for his entire life and he is pretty sure that he would never grow tired. His whole self belongs to the brunette who married him ten years ago. 

Robin picks up his phone to check for new texts from Regina, earlier he had messaged her to ask if they could meet up for lunch but she hadn’t responded and quite frankly, now Robin is growing quite agitated and impatient… He woke up in one of those  _ moods _ and the shower couldn’t wash it away. And it had even worse since Regina had spent the whole night at the hospital, which meant that Robin had been… Aching, the whole night. 

Work is slow today, it is after all the middle of spring break and most of his patients are now at the beach, or taking some time free. His sickest patients, those that can’t miss a therapy no matter what, already came this morning. He does have one more therapy for a twelve year old who broke his arm but that’s until four and it is barely twelve. 

Now, he could do paperwork. He could catch up on his book. Hell, he could go home and clean the damn house, God knows that it has been a while since he last vacuumed the living room… And he is about to do exactly that, be a responsible, non-horny adult and do something when his life when his phone rings with a new text and Robin doesn’t waste any time checking it. 

_ Just finished surgery. I think I will rest up at the on-call room… But I think I need a distraction before I fall asleep…  _

Regina’s text always, fucking always, have an underlying hint that most of the times he catches. Dumbstruck, his eyes freeze on the screen before him and his mouth dries, then his tongue sweeps across his lips almost not believing what she is implying. 

She wants to have sex in an on call room?

They have never done that before… Although once she did came to the clinic when he was closing, -about a week ago,- and pinned him against the wall, and she thoroughly fucked him until he was seeing stars. But it had been night, and they were alone… The on-call room seems naughty, and quite… Desirable? For some reason the fact that they could get caught in the act brings a rush of adrenaline run through Robin’s body, he shivers in anticipation and doesn’t even bother to answer the text. 

When he arrives to the hospital, he is suddenly taken aback by the fact that he has no idea where the oncall rooms are. He could ask someone, but he is pretty sure that no one in their right minds would tell him… But then his eyes catch Mal, Regina’s best friend and he grins. 

“Hey.” Mal is startled for a second, Robin feels guilty for distracting her from the chart. But when Mal realizes who is talking to him, her red lips curl into a smile, a glint appears on her blue eyes. 

“Robin, hey,” Mal tilts her head, as she looks away from her iPad and places her whole attention in the man before him. “You looking for Regina?” 

“Yes.” Robin nods, “have any idea where she is?” He raises one eyebrow. 

“Not really. Let me page her-” 

Robin quickly places a hand on her hand and shakes his head, smiling nervously. 

“Oh, no, no. Please don’t.. Uhm she… She said she was going to take a nap in the oncall room and… Well I thought I’d..” His cheeks redden, suddenly he doesn’t know how to say that he was on his way to surprise his wife with midday sex. Mal’s eyes sparkle, though, now her lips are smirking. 

“You’d thought…” she raises an eyebrow for him to continue. 

“I..  I thought I’d bring her lunch.” 

Idiot. 

“Oh, really?” Mal digs her teeth in her lower lip, “and where is this lunch?” 

Robin’s face is now red, and he feels so stupid, feels like a horny teenager that has been caught with his girlfriend when in fact he has been doing absolutely wrong… What’s wrong with him wanting to visit his wife when she is free at work? The man clears his throat, he chuckles deeply. 

“I was hoping she’d let me eat the Regina special.” 

Mal laughs loudly at this, Robin then follows with a laugh of his own and for a second he doesn’t believe he had said that, to Mal from all people for God’s sake. But it is just Mal.. And Robin really does trusts her, she is after a wonderful friend… And it is not like she hasn’t seen…. The Regina special. 

Anyway. 

“Oh, Robin,” she breathes out another laugh. “Her favorite oncall room is the 23rd. That room is on the seventh floor, right next to the neurosurgery wing. She says she likes the view.” Mal rolls her eyes, but she keeps grinning and Robin nods, thanking her. 

“Amazing, thank you Mal.” Robin squeezes her hand. “You should come for dinner soon. I miss you.”

Mal smirks.

“Soon, I am sure. Now go have sex with your wife.” Mal winks, grins and then leaves. 

..::..

When Robin opens the door of the room, he thinks that he should’ve probably knocked first. What if Regina wasn’t even in the room and he was disturbing an innocent soul? It’s too late though, because Robin is already one foot inside, and he is squinting to see inside. The room is dark and cool, making goosebumps appear in his flesh. His blue eyes shift to the right, noticing a bed pressed to the wall, the curtains are shoot and all he can hear is a deep resounding breath. Every few seconds the person snores, and Robin smirks when he hears some mumbling coming from the bed. 

Definitely Regina. 

Not many know this, but Regina talks in her sleep from time to time. Robin finds it incredibly charming. He closes the door very very quietly, making sure that Regina doesn’t wake up. After all she has very little time to sleep… And now he feels guilty for wanting to interrupt her sleep. Walking closer, Robin takes a peek to his wife. 

Her head is pressed against the pillow, her hair is messy and covering her cheek, hands are buried beneath the pillow and one large blue blanket covers her body. No matter the temperature, Regina always needs a sheet covering her. 

She is adorable, like a peaceful angel. He can never get enough. Smiling sweetly at the woman, Robin kneels right next to the bed and places one hand on her cheek, he strokes it softly, watches her sleep, notices how her nose scrunches up and then she is mumbling something… Something about burgers, he thinks. 

It makes him laugh very softly. 

Oh, his beautiful wife. 

He stands up and takes off his shoes, unbuttons his belt and as swiftly and gently as he can, he manages to lay right beside Regina, opting to not get himself inside of the sheets so he doesn’t disturb her any longer. His mouth presses against her brow, arms then wrap around her body and he closes his eyes, ready to fall asleep next to his wife. 

..::..

Regina wakes  up with a gasp. 

She had been moving, trying to find a comfortable position when her arm slapped against a solid moment and for a moment she froze, her heart beated loudly, her breath left her. 

Who the fuck was in bed next to her? Had she been so drunk in sleep that she had done something stupid? With scared eyes and a humongous need to flee the room as soon as possible, her head turned to the left to notice that indeed, there was a man next to her… A way too familiar man. It might sound crazy or something but she could recognize the back of  _ his  _ head anywhere. 

Regina breathes  sigh of relief, her heart finally calms down. For a moment there she completely freaked out… Probably because her brain is all wired up because of the lack of sleep lately. She really does need a day off. 

Then, when she finally comes to her senses, she wonders how Robin got here. As she checks her phone, she realizes that she never told him exactly where she was, so she wonders when did he get here and exactly how? Her hand slides down his arm, to his hip and for a moment she just rests her head against his back. But then Robin is moving, -so does Regina,- until Robin is fully laying on his back, his breathing is steady but he is frowning, and then he is pouting… Then he groans. 

Regina smirks. 

What is her husband dreaming about? 

“‘Gina..” 

Mills grins sheepishly, feeling smug about the fact that he is dreaming about her, and by the sounds of his breathing and muttering, it is quite a frustrating dream. Her eyes wander to the south of his body, only to notice his hand gripping himself, giving himself lazy strokes through his pants. 

Her poor boy. He wonders how is she torturing  Robin in his dreams. 

Regina sits up, strokes his chest with one hand until she reaches the hem of his jeans, then his zipper and slowly drags it down, down, then unbuttons the pants until he is free from his confines, Robin groans, grunt, digs his teeth into his lips. Meanwhile, Regina slowly drags her body down, down, her hand slips down his jeans, pulling him free, and she starts stroking him. His hands grip the sheets beneath him, his hips jerk. 

“Wake up, Oliver,” Regina says with her sultry voice, calling him by his second name. For some reason it always rills him up when she does that.  Regina reaches for the head of his cock, her tongue swirls around it, one hand keeps pumping him as she licks him, noticing how pre-cum is starting to spill from the head of his cock. 

It’s when Regina takes him fully in her mouth, when Robin finally opens his eyes wide, he gasps and looks down at his wife with crazy eyes. 

“Oh, God,” he breathes out, one hand brushes his hair, and he can’t  actually believe this is happening. “Wh-What are you doing?” 

Regina takes her mouth off from him with a pop, red lips curl in a smirk. 

“Do I need to explain it to you, sweetheart?” She raises an eyebrow, making Robin swallows thickly and he shakes his head. 

“Not al all,” he breathes out, licking his lips, “please, continue.”

And Regina does exactly that. She takes him deep in her throat until she can’t take anymore, she sucks him off like she knows he likes, her head bobbing up and down in a fast pace. Her hand is helping with the action, pumping him when Regina sucks off his head. Robin is moaning, and grunting, his hands grip her hair, and she can see how hard he is trying to keep his hips steady, to keep himself from pulling her hair. 

“Shit,” Regina hears, it makes her feel even more smug. Her free hand finds his balls, and squeezes them, fiddles with them and feels them throbbing in her hand. She lets go of his cock to lick his balls, and Robin is grunting loudly, his hips jerk, he is cursing, his hands are now gripping her hair tightly and it makes Regina aroused to see how needy he is. 

“Fuck, Regina,” Robin has his eyes closed. 

“Look at me, Robin,” Regina commands, and Robin quickly snaps his eyes open, looking at her needily, wanting. “Look at me while you come.”

Robin nods, he bites his lips and then Regina is bobbing her head down and up his cock, her hand grips him and pumps him, and then Robin’s hips are jerking in her mouth, she feels liquid in her tongue and she swallows and swallows, until he is finally steady, until he calms down and comes down from his high. 

Regina wipes her mouth, gives him one last pump and crawls back to his lips. 

“If I taste it, you have to taste it too,” she says and Robin doesn’t even complain, he kisses her, hard and deep, his tongue swirling with her, his arms wrap around her waist and Robin kisses his wife until they’re both breathless. 

“You’re so amazing,” Robin moans. “I love you.”

..::..

Time goes by and it becomes a weekly thing. Every thursday, around twelve PM, Robin comes to the hospital and they have sex. It becomes their delicious routine and Regina enjoys it tremendously. It seems their time fighting is finally over. Everything seems brighter, better and it is sweet. 

There  is absolutely nothing to worry about anymore. Sure, problems will always surface but the couple knows that nothing is strong enough to break them apart. 

Or is there?

 

..::..

 

**_Reviews are welcome!_ **


End file.
